Angel Statue
Levels Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each level of the Angel Statue. Hidden Items Adhesive Tape * on stone wall in center foreground (silver duct tape) Apple * on ground below Car Windshield, centre background (half eaten) * on ground left of Angel's Hand (half eaten) * on ground left of Paper Bag, left foreground Axe * on floor just below Chest, right foreground Baguette * hidden in Paper Bag, left foreground Baseball * on ground right foreground * on ground below windshield, centre background Baseball Bat * right of Car Hood, above Chest Battery Cable * hanging out of car grille, background Bone * in front of Chest front right, left of Boot * just to right of Paper Shopping Bag on left of screen * Against the fallen pillar in the middle, touching the wing Bottle * on ground left of Chest, right foreground * on top of Angel's Wing right of Traffic Cone, left background Butterfly * on top left of windshield, top centre background (silver) * on iron railing, left background (green) Cane * on floor left of Angel's head, left background Cartridge * on ground below windshield, centre background (shotgun) * on end of Angel's Wing, centre foreground (shotgun) Clover * lower left of screen on wall, green Croissant * on ground next to shopping bag, middle ground Crowbar * above stone wall in center foreground (hard to see) Diamonds * on ground on right side of Angel's Wing, centre foreground * on ground partially behind maple leaf, left foreground * single diamond in front of chest right bottom corner Dynamite * on ground centre foreground, left of Chest (red) Eight * on front of Chest in roman numerals, right foreground Envelope * on stone wall in front arch, left background Fire Extinguisher * on floor left of Car Windshield, centre background Four * on front of chest in roman numerals, right foreground Gas Can * next to right corner of stone wall (hidden behind other objects) Gear * on ground left of chest, right foreground Glasses * on Stone Wall, left foreground Gloves * grey work gloves partially hidden on the ground in the center Handprint * among Ivy left side * on fallen pillar, left foreground Heart * hood of car, where emblem would be * on front of chest, right foreground * carved in to wall, left of windshield Mailbox * centre of Car Windshield (red) Mask * on ground, left foreground * stuck in Car Grille above Mailbox, right foreground Necklace * hanging from top right of Car Hood (heart pendant) * hanging from the wall on the right (heart pendant) Pump * leaning against car hood, right foreground * behind Angel's wing, left foreground Rabbit (cuddly toy) * centre background at bottom of Car Windshield background, sometimes obscured by Hat Revolver * on stone, right foreground * on floor left of Paper Bag, left foreground * barrel hidden below Car Windshield, centre background * On the pillar in the middle Rope * in chest Roses * on floor left of boot, right foreground (dead bunch) Screwdriver * on ground left of Angel's Hand, centreground * on ground left of Angel's Wing, left foreground Six * etched on red mailbox * above windshield Soccer Ball * in Chest right foreground * in opening on right side of wall Shotgun * on ground, centre foreground * leaning againt the car Spider * on the hood, top background * on the hood, lower right Spring Onions * hidden in Paper Bag, left foreground Steering wheel * Lower left or lower right, red, may be mostly hidden under stone shelf * In car Walkie-talkie * Bottom left, near stone shelf * Underneath left side of chest (mostly hidden) Wheel * left side, in front of wall (rim) Wrench * on ground left of Chest along edge of Angel's wing, centre background Secret Hiding places * Paper bag, left foreground * Chest, right foreground Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations Category:Locations